


This is Not an Exit [Podfic]

by Seanachai



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanachai/pseuds/Seanachai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 1987. Stefan has given into his darker impulses, and is living in debauched harmony with his brother in New York City. But when Damon gets a job on Wall Street, it’s only so long before the market—and their relationship—is due to face a crash of epic proportions. Some text from AP. </p>
<p>Written by <a href="http://bishopsbird.livejournal.com/">Bishopsbird</a>.  Length: 47:49</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not an Exit [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta and Cover Art:** [podcath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath), who also advised me on music selection. <3  
>  **Music:** Psycho Killer by The Talking Heads, and Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want by The Smiths.

[ ](http://s1271.photobucket.com/albums/jj628/Seanachai_Reads/?action=view&current=thisisnotanexit3.png)

 

  
**MP3** : 59mb [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/59N9GzET8l3K4q224FQ2XA) // [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-is-not-exit) (zipped)

  
**M4B** : 44mb [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/59N9GzET8l3K4q224FQ2XA) // [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-is-not-exit-audiobook) (zipped)


End file.
